Before the Nightmare
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Abril de 1998. Una oportunidad de trabajo en los S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City, le brinda a Jill la posibilidad de establecerse. De tener un empleo "normal", y vivir una vida "común", o eso solía creer, hasta que conoció a Chris Redfield. Semi Universo Alternativo.
1. El Caso

**Resident evil no me pertenece.**

**Nota**_: _tal como dice en el summary este es una especie de semi universo alternativo dónde se relata lo que sucede antes de los acontecimientos en las montañas de Arklay. Sé que es una idea MUY gastada, pero créanme, este será una historia diferente. Algunos datos no quedan con lo establecido por el cannon (ya sé que Jill ya había trabajado antes, en la armada, y aparte otros detalles que podrán ver más adelante). 100% Valenfield.

…

_1. El caso. _

Jill Valentine nunca había trabajado en toda su vida. Nunca se había dignado a considerarlo necesario, pues jamás le había hecho falta dinero; y hasta la fecha, aún era totalmente capaz de vivir con lujos tan sólo financiándose de la pequeña fortuna que su padre le había transmitido antes de dejarla.

Tal vez era por ello, que su primer día trabajando junto a los S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City había sido tan _complicado_. Nunca había tenido un trabajo que fuera _formal_. O lo que es denominado como lo común. Jamás había cargado con tal grado de responsabilidad sobre sus hombros por un puesto laboral. Ni había experimentado lo que implicaba tener un jefe que te diera órdenes a cada rato.

Tampoco había sido muy consciente del peso de su apellido frente a los demás. Ya muy tarde, Jill se encontraba incapaz de olvidar las miradas de desconfianza que sus futuros compañeros le habían regalado, posteriormente a su presentación.

—Ella es Jill _Valentine_, nueva recluta del equipo Alfa. Trátenla bien, no querrán asustarla.

Su capitán Albert Wesker, entonces, le daría un breve apretón en el hombro, en signo de comprensión, antes de dejarla sola en la enorme sala principal de los S.T.A.R.S., un cuarto lo suficientemente amplio como para contener los suficientes escritorios de madera para cada uno de los integrantes de los dos equipos locales.

— ¿Valentine? No querrás decir que…—escuchó a alguien susurrar con desconfianza a su derecha.

—No hay otro, así que supongo que sí —murmuró otra persona, en esta ocasión, la voz provenía del fondo.

Jill en ese momento trató de no culparlos por no confiar en ella. Después de todo, llevaba desde que tenía el uso de la razón, viviendo entrenamiento tras entrenamiento para seguir el camino que su padre, Dick Valentine, había forjado para ella. El camino del robo de guante blanco.

Así pues había sido criada meticulosamente para ser sigilosa y ágil por uno de los ladrones más famosos de las últimas décadas. Gracias a ello, contaba con diversas habilidades, propias de un ladrón experto. Todas heredadas de su padre.

No había cerradura que no pudiese abrir con un par de confiables ganzúas, además de que contaba con amplio conocimiento en cuanto a desmantelamiento de bombas. Por otro lado, conocía muy bien el manejo de armas, aún cuando todavía le faltara por pulir su puntería.

Por ello es que había sido reclutada por los S.T.A.R.S. Por sus habilidades. Por lo que era capaz de lograr. A ellos, al menos en el ámbito profesional, no les importaba su pasado; sólo les concernía lo que ella podía darles a cambio de la posibilidad de establecerse en un lugar fijo. Y después de huir por muchos años, había sido una oferta sumamente atractiva.

Avanzó por entre los escritorios, esperando llegar al suyo cuanto antes. Irónicamente, su escritorio se localizaba en la penúltima fila, y advirtió como todos los miembros del equipo, que ahora eran sus compañeros, se limitaban a examinarla con la vista. Como si fuese un espécimen raro que tuviesen la oportunidad de estudiar.

—Bienvenida a los S.T.A.R.S., Jill — espetó una figura masculina al mismo tiempo que se plantaba frente a ella, interponiéndose entre ella y su destino. Lo primero que Jill notó, fue una mano extendida hacia ella, en forma de saludo.

—Gracias.

Jill se dedicó a observar al hombre que tenía frente a ella mientras aceptaba la mano en gesto de formalidad. Su toque era firme y cálido. El hombre frente a ella se encontraba entre sus veintitantos años, probablemente. Sus ojos eran profundos y de una tonalidad azul clara. De facciones atractivas suaves, muy amables. Su mirada bajó disimuladamente. Buena constitución física, brazos fuertes… _Compórtate_, pensó para sí.

—Soy Chris Redfield y se me asignó mostrarte las instalaciones, así que en cuanto te sientas lista, avísame—No parecía estar fingiendo en absoluto su gentileza. En realidad, sonaba sincero y se encontraba muy relajado. Jill consideró, en ese instante, que Chris era simplemente esa clase de personas que inspiraban un aura de confianza.

—Gracias, nuevamente.

Ella hizo el ademán de dirigirse nuevamente a su escritorio cuando Chris retomó la palabra.

—No tienes por qué agradecer. —Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar, con un tono de voz más discreto, como si le contase un secreto. —Cuidado con los muchachos, parecen inofensivos, pero no lo son. En especial Joseph.

Jill sólo atinó a forzar una carcajada ante su advertencia. No tenía ni idea de quién podría ser Joseph, pero eso no evitó que se estremeciera ligeramente.

Adaptarse a este grupo de personas no sería tan sencillo como parecía.

…

Tal y cómo Chris había dicho con anterioridad, él había sido seleccionado para mostrarle el edificio de la estación de policía. El edificio, por supuesto, era enorme, y parecía más una vieja librería que lo que en realidad era.

Sus suposiciones no estaban muy equivocadas, nunca fue una librería, pero sí un museo de arte antiguo. Chris se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle todo acerca de la construcción. Desde su fundación (era uno de los edificios locales con mayor antigüedad); hasta las rutas básicas que eran necesarias para no perderse entre esa enredadera de pasillos. Las duchas, los armarios personales, la sección dedicada solamente a los novatos, el gimnasio, la galería de práctica de tiro. El edificio era muchísimo más grande de lo que si de por si su exterior aparentaba.

Era de una decoración algo anticuada, tal vez gracias a su uso pasado, pero continuaba siendo demasiado elegante para un departamento de policía de una ciudad que apenas se encontraba en crecimiento, aun cuando Jill considerara que fuera algo muy extraño que conservaran las obras de arte, optó por no opinar nada y limitarse a escuchar a su compañero.

Después de su largo recorrido, Chris la había acompañado de regreso a la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S., dispuesto a presentarla personalmente a cada miembro del equipo. Primero la hizo familiarizarse con el "viejo" Barry Burton. Jill apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Barry era alto y de complexión fornida, tan grande como un oso. Su corto cabello castaño rojizo yacía peinado hacia atrás. Probablemente contaba alrededor de treinta y tantos años.

Al igual que Chris, Barry se mostró simpático, y Jill no pudo evitar que le agradara de inmediato.

Prosiguió con Joseph Frost. De sonrisa socarrona y porte altanero, Jill supo en el instante en que lo vio que él era el bromista del equipo.

—No creas que por ser la novata te salvarás de mí—aseguró Joseph con un guiño, antes de dar media vuelta, resultando casi dramático, y retirarse hacia la máquina de refrescos que estaba en la oficina.

Al último, vino Brad Vickers. Cuando intercambiaron saludos, Jill advirtió de súbito el estremecimiento de nerviosismo que sufrió al tocar su mano, asimismo la palma de él estaba ligeramente sudorosa. Ella le regaló una breve sonrisa, pero optó por dejarlo por la paz, pues parecía al borde de un colapso.

—Vamos Vickers, parece que nunca has visto una mujer—gritó Joseph desde el fondo de la habitación, provocando que todos rieran, menos Brad, que se ruborizó al acto.

Jill jamás había conocido a unas personas que le gustaran tanto, y pensó por un momento que tal vez, ella sí pertenecía a ese lugar.

…

El primer día fue tranquilo a comparación del segundo. Tenía su primera reunión oficial como miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. a las siete en punto, y a pesar de que recién ayer Chris le había indicado la ruta exacta para llegar a la sala de juntas, había probablemente tomado un pasillo erróneo, apareciendo en el gimnasio. Forzó su cerebro lo más que pudo para poder recordar, y aun así, no pudo arribar al cuarto correcto por mérito propio. Terminó por pedirle indicaciones a un policía amable que la escoltó hasta las puertas dobles del recinto. Jill se precipitó sobre la entrada, esperando no ser la última en llegar.

Sí, era la última en llegar.

Mientras se sentaba en el único asiento vacante, notó todas las miradas sobre ella. En especial la de su capitán, que le observaba con desaprobación. Sin embargo, Wesker pareció decidir pasarlo por alto, y comenzó a hablar. Antes de ello, Jill reparó en que sólo había caras conocidas en la sala, y esto le extrañó. ¿Dónde se encontraba el equipo bravo?

—Hace dos horas se nos transfirió un caso de las oficinas de la R.P.D. La desaparición de un joven local. Supongo que la mayoría sabrá de quién hablo en cuanto diga que es el heredero de los Johnson— ante esto, varios asintieron con la cabeza, pero Jill, que recién acababa de mudarse a la urbe se mostró confundida, luego le preguntaría a alguien para aclarar sus dudas, de momento se limitó a escuchar a su jefe. Wesker, al frente, comenzó a señalar un punto en un mapa de la ciudad que yacía adherido con tachuelas en la enorme pizarra de conferencias, después trazó un círculo en una manzana en específico. —Su último avistamiento fue en Paradise, el centro nocturno que se encuentra en Jack Street. No contamos con mucha información aún, pero hemos enviado hace media hora al equipo bravo a comenzar con la recolección de pistas. No quiero que se pongan muy cómodos, la búsqueda concierne únicamente al equipo alfa. ¿Alguna duda de momento?

Barry casi automáticamente alzó un brazo robusto al aire, pidiendo la palabra.

—Si solamente es un simple caso de desaparición, ¿por qué asignarlo a los S.T.A.R.S.? Entiendo que sea el hijo de una de las influencias más importantes en la ciudad, ¿no sería más lógico que los del departamento de desapariciones se hiciera cargo de todo esto?—pareció pensarlo unos instantes, luego se frotó su barbilla con la mano derecha.

—Gregory Johnson lleva tres días desaparecido. Los pocos indicios que tenemos no apuntan a una desaparición, si no más bien a un posible secuestro, Burton.

—Eso_ sí_ que tiene sentido—escuchó Jill, murmurar a Chris con algo de cinismo, que estaba sentado a un lado de ella. No había notado su cercanía hasta que percibió su voz farfullar por lo bajo. Chris giró el rostro, captando su mirada, y ella estaba a punto de desviar su mirada, apenada por haber sido descubierta observándolo, hasta que él le sonrió con brevedad. —Opino que hay algo más grande detrás de todo esto, ¿no, Jill?

Ella vaciló unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Supongo que nunca se sabe.

Él torció los labios nuevamente, y se giró para poner atención a su capitán que en esos momentos solicitaba teorías a los miembros presentes sobre las diversas posibilidades de lo que podría sucediendo. Si había algo que Jill comenzaba a admirar de su jefe, era la manera en que escuchaba con atención la opinión de su equipo, era algo rutinario y propio de alguien con gran profesionalismo, y aun así, no dejaba de sorprenderle que en la mayoría de los casos pareciera que él preguntaba con verdadero interés.

Joseph había pedido la palabra, y comenzó a dar su opinión. Todos escuchaban con atención. Según éste, probablemente alguien habría vertido alguna droga en su bebida y se lo había llevado captivo, para finalmente pedir una recompensa monetaria. No había acabado de exponer sus hipótesis carentes de creatividad, cuando en medio de la sala, e interrumpiendo el manifiesto de Joseph, sonó la radio de Wesker.

El equipo bravo.

La frecuencia que tenían programadas esas comunicadoras estaban diseñadas sólo para captar exclusivamente las señales de las radios que poseían los S.T.A.R.S. Así que Wesker se limitó a responder, mientras silenciaba a Joseph con un simple gesto.

—Capitán Wesker a la escucha—masculló, su voz seria e inexpresiva. Se mantuvo en silencio unos escasos minutos, con el rostro relajado. Estaba tan apacible que daba la apariencia de que no respiraba. —Entendido. Corto.

Depositó la radio dónde se encontraba originalmente, en un cinturón que yacía atado a la altura de la cadera, para después observar al equipo que tenía al mando cómo si estuviese decidiendo algo que careciera de importancia. En realidad, Jill comenzaba a comprender que si quería estar al tanto de lo que sucedía, debía dejar de esperar a que su jefe mostrase algún indicio emocional con su lenguaje corporal. Pues, Wesker solía actuar como si se moviera mecánicamente, como si cada uno de sus movimientos estuviese frívolamente calculado.

—Frost, Redfield y Valentine, los necesito en menos de cinco minutos, vestidos como civiles. Tal parece que tenemos un sospechoso. Tendré que enviarlos a Paradise.

—Entendido, capitán—respondió Joseph de inmediato, antes de marcharse junto con Chris de la habitación. Jill se limitó a seguirles el paso a los casilleros.

No podía permitirse el lujo de perderse en la estación de policía. No de nuevo.


	2. El Paraíso

**Nota: **He estado pensando que quiero volver esta historia en algún tipo de comedia. Algo muy riesgoso tomando en cuenta que nunca he escrito una antes. Veamos cómo sale. Por cierto, quiero agradecerles por su apoyo, sus reviews y su paciencia. Prometo actualizaciones más rápidas después de este capítulo.

_2. El Paraíso._

Joseph aparcó el jeep patrulla a una distancia prudente del centro nocturno. Era una medida preventiva sensata, si es que se tomaba en consideración el repudio con el que se solía recibir a las autoridades en esa clase de sitios.

Jill, Chris y Joseph se limitaron a caminar el resto del trayecto. Jill le regaló un breve vistazo al reloj que tenía en su muñeca. Las manecillas plateadas indicaban las ocho. Era un sábado en la noche, así que probablemente Paradise, al ser el centro nocturno local de mayor prestigio, estaría repleto de gente. Jill no solía encasillarse como una persona que frecuentase esos lugares, pero algo dentro de ella deseaba que su primera visita no hubiese sido por motivos laborales.

Las indicaciones de Wesker habían sido breves. Lograr entrar, despistar a los vigilantes y obtener acceso a los videos de seguridad. En realidad sonaba más sencillo de lo que sería.

No les tomó mucho tiempo arribar a su destino. Después de un par de minutos de caminar por las calles oscuras de Raccoon City, apenas alumbradas por las altas farolas de la acera, ya se encontraban frente a un edificio de dos plantas. Paradise era considerablemente grande. Desde afuera se podía escuchar el rítmico golpeteo de la música escapando por entre las ventanas. Frente la puerta doble que hacía de entrada, yacía un guardia con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. No parecía una persona _precisamente_ amigable.

— ¿No es este un club exclusivo para gente "especial"? —inquirió Chris, en voz baja para que sólo sus compañeros le escucharan.

—No te preocupes, yo ya tengo eso solucionado—Joseph sonrió socarrón. — ¿Por qué crees que el capitán me envió a mí?

A Jill casi le sorprendió la manera en que el mohín de desagrado del guardia pasó a una expresión casi amable en cuanto divisó a Joseph. Automáticamente, se desplazó a un lado mientras ellos se disponían a cruzar la puerta. Seguramente había una historia interesante detrás de sus acciones, y la mueca de incredulidad de Chris, aseguraba que moría por preguntársela.

Cuando a Jill le ofrecieron un puesto en los S.T.A.R.S. de la ciudad de Raccoon, ella esperaba algo similar a un pueblecillo polvoroso. Sin embargo, ese prejuicio se había esfumado tan pronto como había entrado en el territorio de la ciudad. Era una urbe totalmente; con muchos edificios y pulcros suburbios a las afueras de la ciudad. Había estado equivocada. Y el Paradise sólo provocaba que se contradijera aún más.

El sitio era terriblemente enorme por dentro. Lo primero que atrapó su atención fueron las coloridas luces centelleantes que colisionaban contra la lustrosa pista de baile, alternando entre diversos matices casi a la misma cadencia de una tonada electrónica.

En el centro de la estancia se aglomeraba una cantidad colosal de personas, que se movían escandalosamente. Al fondo se podía apreciar la barra de bebidas, en la cual, a su alrededor se le habían colocado estratégicamente diversas mesas redondas de tamaño pequeño. En el extremo izquierdo del centro nocturno había una larga escalinata, cuyos peldaños, según Joseph, conducían hacia una zona exclusiva. Algo así, como un V.I.P. para las celebridades locales.

—Bien—Joseph se detuvo a mitad de la estancia. La música estaba lo suficientemente estridente como para que nadie que no debiese escuchara su conversación. —El plan es el siguiente. A un lado de la barra hay una puerta que dice: "_Sólo empleados_", ¿la alcanzan a ver?

Jill y Chris voltearon mecánicamente, y ciertamente, al fondo, justo a la izquierda, estaba la puerta. Ambos asintieron.

—El encargado de vigilar esa puerta es el barman. El de camiseta azul. Ocupamos distraerlo. Jill tú te ocuparás de eso. Cuando ya no ponga atención a su puesto, Chris y yo nos infiltramos. Chris, tú me esperarás en cierto punto, que yo te indicaré más adelante, por supuesto, y vigilarás que nadie se aproxime lo suficiente a la dirección a donde yo me dirija. Yo entraré al cuarto de cámaras y tomaré la cinta de video de hace tres días. En cuanto salgamos, tendrás que esperar diez minutos antes de que nos sigas, Jill. Así que estate atenta a tu reloj. Si no nos encuentras afuera, vas directo al jeep ¿Necesitan que lo repita?

Algo en el tono fastidioso de su voz le advirtió que no tenían el suficiente tiempo como para que volviera a repetir sus palabras. Jill se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Algo me dice que sabes demasiado, Joseph. — Chris susurró. O al menos con el bullicio de la música sonó como tal. Bien podría haber estado gritando y se hubiera podido escuchar como un murmullo.

—Luego te explico.

Por otro lado, Jill no requirió cavilar demasiado en sus dictámenes como para entender lo que Joseph esperaba que hiciera. Probablemente esperaba que flirteara con el sujeto que yacía detrás de la barra. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, algo dentro de ella le decía que el plan era sumamente ridículo y machista, pero ¿qué otra opción podían tener?

—Jill has estado muy callada desde que llegamos, ¿estás en incómoda con el plan? —preguntó Chris amablemente. Joseph les observó con los labios apretados, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Parecía estar aguantándose una broma privada.

—No, no te preocupes. De todas formas soy la indicada para ese trabajo. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, probablemente el barman no te prestaría atención—admitió Jill, como deseando restarle importancia. —Supongo que es hora de usar mis encantos.

Jill le regaló un breve guiño a Chris, y éste bufó en respuesta.

—Guárdate eso para el tipo de la barra.

Dicho esto, Chris y Joseph se alejaron en dirección a la multitud, y en cuestión de escasos minutos, desaparecieron de su campo visual, seguramente se habían adentrado entre la muchedumbre. Jill soltó un pequeño suspiro, temiendo sobre su descuidada capacidad para flirtear; pues hacia bastante tiempo que no ponía en práctica sus conocimientos sobre el coqueteo. Finalmente se forzó a caminar hasta la barra. En el trayecto, decidió que desabotonar el primer botón de su camisa verde le daría puntos a favor.

Jill tomó asiento en el banquito alto que estaba posicionado frente a su objetivo. Casi de inmediato percibió su mirada penetrando en ella (o en su escote) y no pudo evitar sentirse sutilmente apenada. Decidió distraerse con un largo mechón de cabello, retorciéndolo entre sus largos dedos.

Era una de las ventajas de tener el cabello largo. Siempre que se sentía inquieta solía ocupar sus manos en su cabellera, sin embargo sabía que el verano se acercaba y que tendría que darse un corte muy pronto, si es que no quería cocinarse viva. Según lo que le habían informado, Raccoon City era una ciudad que también se caracterizaba por sus veranos abrasadores.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber, preciosa? —preguntó el barman. Jill alzó la vista lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando lanzarle una mirada sugestiva.

— ¿Qué me recomendarías? —inquirió ella a su vez, ladeando la cabeza. Él parecía complacido con su reacción.

Jill era totalmente consciente de que tenía cierto atractivo. Según su padre, esa había sido una cualidad heredada de su difunta madre. Conforme crecía solía cuestionarse sobre su supuesta belleza, pues siempre había preferido considerarse una mujer inteligente antes que una mujer hermosa. Hasta que cursó el instituto. Entonces, cuando los pretendientes y los halagos fluyeron por raudales, se resignó a su condición con agrado.

—La recomendación de la noche sería un "laguna azul", ¿qué te parece?

La mirada de Jill se desvió a la etiqueta rectangular que el barman tenía adherida en el pecho de camisa.

"_Vincent H."_

—Suena bien, Vincent—respondió ella, mirándolo por entre sus pestañas.

El barman soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras le daba la espalda torpemente, para proceder a elaborar su bebida. En realidad estaba ocultando su sonrojo, dato que a Jill no le pasó por desapercibido.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hermosa? —preguntó él, mientras vaciaba cubos de hielo en un vaso largo.

_Miente, _pensó ella casi mecánicamente, mientras le dedicaba una breve mirada ansiosa al reloj de su muñeca.

—Anne.

…

— ¿Seguro que esto es una buena idea? —gruñó Chris, una octava más alta de la necesaria, mientras se abría paso entre la gente, siguiéndole el paso a Joseph. —Jill se veía incómoda.

—Desde donde estoy, la veo perfectamente bien. Casi te podría asegurar que se está divirtiendo—Joseph se alzó un poco, apoyándose en la punta de sus zapatos, para lograr un buen alcance visual de la puerta que estaba al fondo. —Celoso, ¿eh?

Chris no supo que le molestó más: el hecho de que fuera más una afirmación que una pregunta, o que el mismo se cuestionara lo mismo. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? Apenas y la conocía por un poco más de un día. No era posible que esta situación fuera capaz de molestarle. Prefirió culpar su disgusto a una necesidad de protección paternal, similar a la que su hermana menor le incitaba.

¿Acababa de comparar a Jill con su hermana?

—Es ahora o nunca—masculló Joseph bruscamente, sacándolo del estupor de sus pensamientos. Su sonrisa característica se había asomado en sus labios mientras señalaba a una mesa.

Y cuando Chris enfocó su mirada a la dirección señalada, no le agradó lo que observó. En absoluto.

…

Al final, el barman había decidido darse un descanso, y había preparado otra bebida para el mismo. Primero, Vincent había tomado asiento junto a Jill, la cual alternaba entre darle pequeños sorbos a su bebida y conversar con él. Después, mientras más gente se aglomeraba en la barra, él había sugerido que fueran a un sitio con mayor privacidad.

— ¿No te meterás en problemas? —inquirió Jill, al advertir la impaciencia que emanaban las personas ante la ausencia de su barman.

Todo había resultado más sencillo de lo que había creído al principio. Había resultado inclusive, demasiado simple. O Vincent era una persona fácil de engatusar, o ella todavía provocaba un buen efecto en los hombres.

—No creo. Y aún si me metiera en problemas valdría la pena.

Jill supuso que eso era un cumplido. Contuvo un suspiro de resignación y se forzó a regalarle una de sus mejores miradas. Comenzaba a cansarse, solamente quería ver a Joseph cruzar esa condenada puerta con la cinta en sus manos.

El barman la condujo a una mesa no muy lejos de ahí, que tenía solamente dos sillas. Jill escogió la que daba al frente a la puerta de "Sólo empleados", de modo que Vincent le diera la espalda a ésta misma. Él ni siquiera sugirió intercambiar asientos. Jill no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo sencillo que esto era.

—Bien, ¿y qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó él, sinceramente interesado. Por una milésima de segundo, la dirección de su mirada descendió a la apertura de su camisa verde. Jill había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones que lo había hecho. —Nunca te había visto antes.

Jill comenzó a idear una excusa lo suficientemente creíble en su cabeza. A lo lejos, contempló como Joseph y Chris penetraban en su objetivo, sigilosamente.

…

—Jill sabe lo que hace—bromeó Joseph, su propósito era provocar a Chris. Le dio un codazo amistoso en las costillas mientras aminoraba su paso. —Tal vez salga de aquí con algo más que pruebas. Como una cita.

Tras cruzar la puerta, se habían topado con un largo pasillo blanco. Joseph comenzó a dirigirse en línea recta al frente, y después, cuando el camino se abría en dos pasillos, dio vuelta a la derecha, secundado por Chris. Arribaron a un sitio con múltiples puertas.

— ¿Se supone que eso debía molestarme? —Joseph recordó su conversación anterior, y asintió con la cabeza, en un ademán burlón. —No seas ridículo. Apenas y la conozco.

—Vamos, Chris. Hace mucho tiempo desde que saliste con alguien. ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad con ella?

— ¿Disculpa? No la conozco. Además ya sabes que no considero profesional el salir con compañeras de trabajo. —Farfulló Chris, precipitadamente. — ¿Y a ti qué te importa mi vida amorosa?

Joseph sofocó una carcajada.

—Espérame aquí, iré por el video. No creo que venga nadie, así que relájate.

Joseph avanzó hacia un par de escalones, y desapareció de la vista de Chris en el momento en que entró en otra habitación.

Chris soltó un bufido nervioso y apoyó su ancha espalda contra el muro más cercano. No quería pensar más en lo que le había dicho Joseph. Temía que si le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, no podría ver a Jill del mismo modo, y esa era una posibilidad lamentable. Ella parecía muy centrada en su trabajo, y una persona sumamente profesional, características que Chris admiraba en todo colega.

Su mano se introdujo al bolsillo de su pantalón, y se sintió más tranquilo al reconocer la caja de cigarrillos bajo su tacto. Tenía unas ansias inmensas de fumarse un cigarro ahí mismo, pero le había promedio a Claire, su hermana, que haría todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance para dejar el vicio.

Y Chris siempre hacía todo lo podía para hacer feliz a su hermana.

Desde el accidente, Claire no había sido la misma persona. Había cambiado. Al principio se había vuelto reservada. Un cambio chocante, si es que se consideraba el hecho de que antes solía ser una niña fastidiosa. Inclusive, Chris podía recordar perfectamente la manera en que Claire, tras el funeral de sus padres, había dejado de hablar por un par de días. Como un voto personal de silencio.

Eso ya había sido hace bastantes años, pero el recuerdo continuaba tan vívido como si hubiese sido ayer.

Claire se había encerrado en su propio mundo. Se había convertido en una creatura solitaria, lo cual demostraba tanto en las mañanas, con su falta de amigos en el instituto; como en las tardes, cuando se encerraba en su habitación y se negaba a cruzar palabra alguna con Chris. Se había erigido su propia burbuja y no consentía a nadie penetrar en ella.

Después de un par de años, Claire lentamente empezó a mejorar. Nunca volvió a ser la niña bulliciosa que solía ser, pero al menos sonreía más a menudo, y conforme los meses pasaron, desarrolló un extraño sentido del humor. Chris se conformaba con eso.

Lo único que nunca le agradaría de su hermana, era su carácter temerario. Era demasiado valiente para su propia seguridad, y la necesidad de sobreprotección que Chris le profesaba no ayudaba en absoluto.

El chirrido de las bisagras de una puerta al abrirse le sobresaltó. Su cuerpo se tensó en una pose defensiva, pero se relajó tras ver a Joseph aparecer en su campo de visión. Su mano sostenía una cinta de video negra con fuerza.

—La tengo. Vámonos.

…

Joseph, con la cinta aún en su mano, y Chris habían logrado atravesar media pista de baile, utilizando a la multitud que bailaba a su alrededor para pasar desapercibidos. Todo había resultado fácil, y rápido. No les había tomado más de dos horas.

Jill ya había dado la misión por terminada al atisbar a Joseph y a Chris moviéndose por entre el bullicio de matices cambiantes y música electrónica. Había cruzado miradas con él por un breve instante, y él había asentido con su cabeza. Jill ya empezaba a contar con impaciencia los minutos restantes, necesarios para su propia retirada.

En realidad, el barman le provocaba un poco de lástima. Jill había dejado de escuchar su parloteo casi media hora atrás. Se había dedicado a asentir con la cabeza y regalarle miradas sugestivas en los momentos indicados. Era demasiado distraído para ser el encargado de resguardar una puerta tan importante. En parte le recordaba al hombre rubio de los S.T.A.R.S. que casi había sufrido un ataque de taquicardia cuando se había presentado ante él. Que no recordara su nombre le hacía sentir un poco culpable.

…

Joseph se encontraba dispuesto a precipitarse sobre la salida del Paradise cuando sintió una mano asirse de su brazo con fuerza. Estaba a punto de retirarla de un brusco manotazo, sospechando que era Chris quien le detenía, hasta que una voz demasiado aguda para pertenecer a su compañero, habló.

— ¡Joseph, viniste a verme! —Exclamó una mujer a sus espaldas con exaltación.

Joseph agitó la cabeza, en un ademán negativo, mientras se giraba para encararla. Atrapó una mirada confusa de Chris antes de posar sus ojos en la persona que le hablaba.

Demonios. Joseph no recordaba su nombre. Lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que ella era la dueña del local donde se encontraban actualmente, y que por lo mismo, ella era la razón de su acceso exclusivo e ilimitado a Paradise. Beneficios obtenidos por compartir su cama un par de noches.

—De hecho, no. —Respondió Joseph secamente. Posteriormente se encontró arrepentido al ver al guardia que secundaba a la dueña del club, probablemente si quería salir de ahí con su atractivo rostro intacto, debía cerrar la boca.

Por la manera en que Chris enarcaba la ceja mientras veía fijamente en su dirección, supo que él pensaba lo mismo.

—Tú siempre tan bromista. —Ella le regaló una enorme sonrisa mientras se aferraba a su brazo de nuevo. De pronto su expresión se volvió sombría. —Ya vi lo que traes ahí.

— ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Joseph, aun cuando era consciente de que se refería a la cinta de video.

Ella en respuesta señaló la cinta. —Pudiste habérmela pedido. Así como también, pudiste haberme llamado.

—Bueno he estado ocupado con el trabajo.

Joseph seguía sin conocer cuál era su nombre, así que soltó un enorme suspiro. Volteó a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose de no encontrar a Chris junto a él. ¿Acaso se había largado? Sus ojos se enfocaron más lejos, a donde había divisado a Jill por última vez, aquella mesa solitaria al fondo.

Estaba vacía.

…

Chris se abrazó a sí mismo, aferrándose a sus costados, mientras una larga carcajada ascendía por su garganta y escapaba abruptamente. Jill, recargada con su espalda contra la puerta cerrada del jeep, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior en un intento de no reír por igual.

—Hubiera querido ver la expresión de su cara. — Chris se lamentó, tras recobrar la compostura.

Chris le había mandado un mensaje a su celular, indicándole que se encontraran en el jeep lo más pronto posible. Jill tras leerlo, había obedecido sin dudarlo, y se había retirado, intentando no pensar demasiado en el barman y en cómo le había utilizado. Luego tendría tiempo para sentir culpa.

Cuando arribó al sitio donde habían aparcado el jeep al inicio de la noche, se encontró a Chris abrazándose así mismo, como si se le fuera a romper de la risa en cualquier instante. En cuanto divisó a Jill, había apostado todo su empeño en tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para contarle su versión de los hechos, en una forma que fuera lo suficientemente inteligible.

Jill había encontrado divertida su historia. Después de todo, ella suponía que sí alguien iba a terminar la noche con alguien persiguiéndole los pasos, sería ella. Había reído forzosamente como si fuese un chiste de mal gusto, con la sensación de que aún no pertenecía a ese extraño grupo retumbando como un eco en sus sienes. Eso era lo que le había retenido.

Sin embargo, Chris le hacía sentir bien. Como si lo conociera por años y no horas. Ciertamente Chris emanaba una reconfortante sensación de amabilidad, de la cual le costaba apartarse.

—Y bien, ¿cómo estuvo tu cita esta noche? —preguntó él, mientras se apoyaba contra la camioneta también. Justo a su lado.

—No pude conseguir su número—respondió Jill, casi automáticamente, fingiendo decepción mientras esbozaba un mohín de extremado desencanto.

Chris encontró ese gesto adorable. Y hubiese reído de nuevo, de no haber sido porque podía divisar la furiosa silueta de Joseph acercándose a lo lejos.

Al menos la sombra de una cinta de video en su mano, era totalmente visible.


End file.
